general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Webber (Scott Reeves)
:Steve and Steven redirect here. For other uses of the name, see Steven (disambiguation) | death cause = | occupation = Pediatrician, surgeon | title = | residence = Prison Memphis, Tennessee | parents = Jeff and Heather Webber (biological) Peter and Diana Taylor (illegal adoptive; deceased) | siblings = Robert Frank (maternal half) Sarah Webbber Elizabeth Webber (paternal half) Tracy Taylor Martha Taylor (illegal adoptive; deceased) Unknown child (illegal adoptive paternal half) | spouse = | romances = Carly Benson (dated) Lisa Niles (dated, ONS; deceased) Olivia Falconeri (lovers, 2011-12; engaged, 2012) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Steve Hardy (deceased) Helene Webber (deceased) Audrey Hardy (step) (paternal) Jonas and Alice Grant (maternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Terri Arnett Rick Webber (deceased) Tom Hardy (adopted) (paternal) | nieces/nephews = Cameron Spencer Jake Spencer (deceased) Aiden Spencer (via Elizabeth) | cousins = Laura Webber (adopted) Mike Webber (adopted) Rick Webber, Jr. Tommy Hardy (adoptive) (paternal cousins) Susan Moore (maternal once removed; deceased) | relatives = Jason Morgan (maternal second cousin) | species = |color = #c0c0c0 |color text = black }} Dr. Steven Lars "Steve" Webber, MD is a fictional character from the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. Born in 1977, the character has only been portrayed by three actors. He was portrayed by Martin Hewitt when the character first appeared on the show at the age of two. In September 2004, the character returned being portrayed by Shaun Benson. Steven was written off canvas in May of 2005. Most recently, Scott Reeves was cast in the role and has portrayed him since December of 2009. Reeves exited the role and his last scene was on March 5, 2013.http://www.daytimeconfidential.com/2009/10/22/scott-reeves-heads-to-general-hospital Background Steven's parents are Jeff Webber and Heather Grant. His paternal grandfather is General Hospital's former chief of staff and one of the show's original characters, Steve Hardy. He was named after Steve Hardy and Lars Webber. When Steven was conceived in 1976, Jeff was a newlywed, married to Monica Bard, who was having an affair with Jeff's brother Rick Webber. Jeff then had an affair with Heather, a scheming nanny, though when Heather became pregnant, Jeff told her to get an abortion, since he wanted to stay with his wife Monica. Heather gives birth to Steven Lars on July 11, 1977 and complications immediately follow. Shortly after, Heather sells the baby to Peter Taylor and his wife Diana Taylor for $10,000, though she told Jeff that the baby had died. Later, when Monica divorced Jeff, he married Heather in 1978, still not knowing about the child. The relationship was strained when Heather got a job as her own child's nanny—the child was now going by the name Peter Taylor, Jr. In the winter of 1979, Heather became obsessed with seeing her son. She had planned to put LSD in the adoptive mother, Diana Taylor's, drink to make her go insane, but little Peter accidentally swapped the glasses, and Heather lost her own mind. Jeff was forced to institutionalize her. After Peter Taylor Sr. died, Diana learned the truth about Steven while going through her husband's effects, finding a note which said, "PJ is Steven Lars". Afraid to lose her child, she tried to woo Jeff, though at the time he was interested in Anne Logan, a nurse who was Audrey Hardy's niece. He still did not know the child was his, until 1981 when Diana finally told him. Diana and Heather continued to compete for Jeff's attention, and plotting to kill each other to remove a rival. A scuffle ensued, and Diana was accidentally killed by Heather's mother, Alice Grant, though Alice tried to frame Anne for the murder. Jeff then took his infant son (renamed from Peter Taylor Jr. to Steven Lars Webber) and left town, to keep him safe from Heather's plotting. Off-screen, Jeff divorced Heather, married again, and had two more daughters, Elizabeth Webber and Sarah Webber, who grew up in Boulder, Colorado but in 1997 were sent back to Port Charles as teenagers to live with their "grandmother" Audrey Hardy, until Sarah too left the show, going to live with her father. Storylines |-|1970s-2000s= When Steven was conceived in 1977, Jeff was a newlywed, married to Monica Bard, who was having an affair with Jeff's brother Rick Webber. Jeff then had an affair with Heather, a scheming nanny even though when Heather became pregnant, Jeff told her to get an abortion since he wanted to stay with his wife Monica. Heather had the baby (Steven) anyway, and sold him to Peter Taylor and his wife Diana Taylor for $10,000, though she told Jeff that the baby had died. Later, when Monica divorced Jeff, he married Heather in 1978, still not knowing about the child. The relationship was strained when Heather got a job as her own child's nanny—the child was now going by the name Peter Taylor, Jr. In the winter of 1979, Heather became obsessed with seeing her son. She had planned to put LSD in the adoptive mother, Diana Taylor's, drink to make her go insane, but little Peter accidentally swapped the glasses and Heather lost her own mind. Jeff was forced to institutionalize her. After Peter Taylor Sr. died, Diana learned the truth about Steven while going through her husband's effects, finding a note which said, "PJ is Steven Lars". Afraid to lose her child, she tried to woo Jeff for herself. He still did not know the child was his, until 1981 when Diana finally told him. Diana and Heather continued to compete for Jeff's attention, and plotting to kill each other to remove a rival. A scuffle ensued, and Diana was accidentally killed by Heather's mother, Alice Grant, though Alice tried to frame Annie Logan for the murder. Jeff then took his infant son (renamed from Peter Taylor Jr. to Steven Lars Webber) and left town, to keep him safe from Heather's plotting. In 2004, Steven, now a doctor, returns to Port Charles. He works for John Durant as a physician specializing in forensic medicine to help get to Carly Corinthos. He also gets a job at General Hospital as a pediatrician. He briefly dates Carly, and Rachel Adair, and eventually leaves town. In December of 2009, Monica Quartermaine announces that she is resigning as Chief of Staff of GH and that her replacement has been chosen. Dr. Steven Webber is excited to take on the job of his late grandfather and namesake Dr. Steve Hardy. He says that he has been working in Memphis as the head of a hospital trauma unit. He later also states when he was 13, his grandfather told him to never show up empty handed when taking a girl out. He now goes mostly by Steve becomes good friends with his fellow doctors, Robin Scorpio, her husband Patrick Drake, and Lisa Niles. Patrick is a little jealous when Steve and Lisa go to a Tim McGraw concert together after they discover they both like his music. Lisa wonders why such a decent guy like him isn't with anyone. He opens up to her about his girlfriend who he was planning on marrying. The day before the proposal, his girlfriend reveals she and his best friend are getting married. Lisa and Steve later have a one night stand. Steve notices Patrick is jealous over his relationship with Lisa even though he denies it. Eventually, Steve discovers Patrick and Lisa slept together and breaks things off with her. Steve feels he is not able to fire her later when she starts causing problems around the hospital and fears that she will sue him for sexual harassment, which Lisa threatens at one point. |-|2011-13= In late December of 2010 and early January of 2011, Steven organizes a ski trip sponsored by the hospital. His sister Elizabeth allows Steven to take her son Cameron Spencer on the trip. The bus going to the ski resort crashes. Both Steven and Cam are okay, but Olivia Falconeri is badly injured. Steve stays with her and keeps her alive while they are awaiting rescue. After the ordeal, Steve and Olivia bond and get closer. They later start dating. In July of 2011, Steven is suspended indefinitely from his position of Chief of Staff. His sister Elizabeth had had a breakdown after the death of her son Jake Spencer and Steven had her assist in a surgery on her ex-husband Lucky Spencer's new wife Siobhan before she is ready. During the surgery, Elizabeth accidentally gave Siobhan the wrong medicine and almost killed her. Siobhan survived, but after the investigation, Steve is demoted. He is made the Head of the ER Trauma Unit, and he recommends that Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake become the interim Chief of Staff. In October, Steven and Olivia attend a congratulatory party that Patrick and Robin throw for Matt Hunter for his research getting published. The party is on a boat, and unbeknownst to everyone, Anthony Zacchara has given Lisa Niles a drug to wake her up from the coma she's been in, and she too boards the boat. Lisa terrorizes everyone on board, and then winds up dead. Everyone on the boat is a suspect. Steven appears with a scratched up face and is acting oddly. The investigation goes on for months and eventually the First Mate of the boat, Briggs, confesses, then supposedly commits suicide. However, Maxie had asked Anthony to take care of the murder investigation because she believes that Matt was the one who killed Lisa, so it is not clear as to whether the First Mate actually killed Lisa. In November, Steve recommends Dr. Maggie Wurth be hired for the open pediatrician position at the hospital. Maggie and Steve had worked together in Memphis and had dated. When Maggie comes to town, she begins flirting with Steve and they reminisce about their time in Memphis. This makes Olivia jealous and nervous that she is trying to take Steve from her. It is revealed that Steve and Maggie have a secret and that that is why he wanted her to come so that he could keep an eye on her so that she wouldn't let the secret out. Gradually, it's revealed that their secret is that they were involved in a suspicious death, possibly murder, at the hospital in Memphis. Later, Steve tells Maggie that he has learned that the investigation into the death is being reopened. On March 12, 2012, Steve comes clean to Olivia about his secret he shares with Maggie. He tells her that in Memphis he had a patient, a young man who was doing a life sentence for murder and in a coma, whom he deliberately killed so that a fourteen-year-old girl could get a transplant from him to save her life. In early 2012, Steve's mother, Heather Webber, is released from Ferncliff under Steve's watch. She eventually creates a lot of trouble for Steve, getting in several situations, that Steve has to get her out of. This later causes problems for him and Olivia. Johnny Zacchara later finds out about the patient Steve killed, and blackmailed him into helping Jonny sell organs on the black market. After a while, Steve refuses and Jonny calls the Memphis police and they arrest him. Dante travels to Memphis to help Steve, but he isn't released until Heather kills Maggie Wurth and makes it look like Maggie killed herself and was responsible for the patient in Memphis. As soon as Heather gets released from Ferncliff, Olivia is suspicious of her, and continually tries to warn Steve about his mother. Steve believes that Heather is cured, and says he wants to believe the best of her. When Heather steals Olivia's car and disappears in the middle of the night, Olivia decides to hire Damian Spinelli, a private investigator, to look into Heather's actions. Heather continues to lie about everything she's done and eventually Olivia goes to her son, Detective Dante Falconeri to help investigate Heather. When Steve finds this out, he's angry that Olivia went behind his back, and tells her that he thinks they should take a break from their relationship. Olivia tells Steve she loves him and he confesses his love for her too, but can't let go of his loyalty to his mother. When Heather injects Olivia with LSD, sending her into hallucinations, and causing her to hold a knife to her throat, Steve is by her side, and promises to send Heather back to Ferncliff where she will not hurt Olivia again. He is able to talk Olivia down from killing herself and supports her while she deals with the afterwards side-effects from being injected. Steve became concerned that Olivia's hallucinations meant that Heather had escaped Ferncliff again would come true. Indeed Heather escaped. The latest two hallucinations/visions is Steve being in the shower with nurse Sabrina Santiago and bleeding badly from his stomach. Steve said that the worst one might not come true because the shower vision hasn't came true either. However, Sabrina bumped into Steve with a big vase of flowers and soaked him with water making the shower vision real (albeit more of an accidental than a cheating interpretation of the vision). In the 2-26 episode, after being thrown into the Pier from Caleb, Heather survives it and goes to Steve's penthouse. Heather takes Olivia at knife-point, but Steve comes home (to discuss wedding details). Steve is stabbed and rushed to the hospital. He is able to be placed in the ICU and Olivia says that she wants to marry now. Olivia gets Maxie to plan an eloped wedding in the ICU with Elizabeth as the maid of honor and "best man". The pastor was in the "by the power vested by ..." line when Memphis Police comes in an says that Steve is under arrest. He says that he will not fight the charges and go to prison. Olivia begs Steve to finish the wedding and get married, however, he says that he will not marry her now because it would be a bad start to the marriage. Crimes Committed *Helped Monica Quartermaine fake the death of A.J. Quartermaine 2005; revealed Oct 2012 *Murdered a patient in Memphis Mar 2012 *Sold Organs on the Black Market under the orders of Johnny Zacchara 2012 Health and Vitals *Suffered minor injuries in a bus crash 2011 *Held hostage at gun point by Dr. Lisa Niles 2011 *Experienced a fever after ingesting the toxin Jerry Jacks had placed in the Port Charles water supply 2012 *Clobbered over the head by Heather Webber and rendered unconscious 2012 *Stabbed in the stomach by Heather Webber and underwent emergency surgery 2013 Positions held at General Hospital Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional pediatricians Category:Chiefs of Staff at General Hospital Category:1970s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Brewer/Taylor family Category:Illegally adopted children Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional singers and musicians Category:Characters created by Douglas Marland Category:Characters introduced by Tom Donovan Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Zacchara mob family